


Running out of time

by spoopyJISHUA



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2020, Day 4, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra, Hydra Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Tourture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 4, assest, electric shock, peter Parker wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyJISHUA/pseuds/spoopyJISHUA
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949470
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	Running out of time

There isn't a person alive who doesn't fear being closed in, fear being trapped in darkness, fear the monsters who cage us with fear itself. There isn't a person alive who doesn't love the light of a warm sun upon their face, love the breeze in long grasses, love the sight of new blooms. There is always a fire in our hearts burning for the open air, freedom, the ability to dance in any way we wish. Claustrophobia isn't rare, it's ubiquitous, it's just a matter of the degree you feel it.I am scared. The metals bars are pressing into my skin pushing me down. It’s hard to breath it feels like someone is grabbing my throat and squeezing it. I can’t breath it’s suffocating. I then felt could water hit my back yelping I begin to shudder “what is your name” confused I respond with “Peter” 

3rd person  
A finger was hovered over a button. A click could be heard of the impact of the finger on the button. A buzz of electricity filled the room followed by a sharp ear splitting scream of Peter yelling in agony of an electric shock. He didn’t notice the blinking read of the camera recording his eyes were downcast. “I said what’s your fucking name” the hydra agent was insistent on making peter submit. “My name is Peter and you can’t fucking change that you never will ok” peter was trying to push himself out then he realised was no longer suspended they were just deep within his shoulder smiling slightly he begun to try and break the cage to no avail soon more water was pored and yet another electric shock given .


End file.
